1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a driving method of the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2-257553 discloses controlling of a pulse width of a voltage to be applied to each of modulation electrodes in order to compensate variation of the amount of electron-emitting beam from each of a plurality of electron-emitting devices due to variation of a voltage to be applied to each of the plurality of electron-emitting devices.
JP-A No. 8-248920 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,361) discloses an image forming apparatus using electron-emitting devices that are arranged in a simple matrix. This image forming apparatus is provided with drive signal generating unit for outputting a drive pulse for driving a cold-cathode device to be connected to a selected row wiring to each of a plurality of column wirings. This drive signal generating unit outputs a drive pulse that is corrected by a correction value corresponding to each column wiring.
JP-A No. 2003-223131 (US 2003/0006976 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,161) discloses a structure providing a plurality of reference positions in row wirings in order to make hardware for calculating a correction value small and obtaining a correction value for this. In addition, this discloses that the correction value other than the reference position is obtained by interpolating the correction value that is obtained on the reference position.